Liquids must often be transferred between a storage container and an on-board receptacle of an apparatus which is supplied the liquid from the receptacle and then subsequently processes the liquid. Such an on-board storage receptacle may be a gas tank on an automobile, snow mobile, or a lawnmower. Known systems for effecting transfer of liquid between such containers suffer from various disadvantages. For instance, existing fluid transfer systems are susceptible to spillage, are difficult to control, are prone to unacceptable rates of leakage due to excessive use of plastic flexible materials being relatively permeable to certain liquids (such as gasoline), or suffer from unnecessary energy losses.